Fly so high
by Kumikoneko
Summary: Fic Beast : L'un des Beast n'arrive plus à trouver sa place au sein du groupe. Mais se remettre en question attire parfois plus de souffrance que de réconfort.


Auteur : Kumikoneko

Disclaimer : Fanfics sur les Beast ^^ Bon, ils risquent d'être un peu OCC, auquel cas, je m'en excuse ! Pour les couples, heu… c'est pas vraiment un habituel -_- mais c'est un pairing qui m'inspire assez...

Les Beast s'appartiennent à eux-même et à Cube Entertainment.

Reference à l'épisode Oh ! My School Ep 16

Les dialogues sont : -…

Les pensées sont _en italiques_

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Fly so high**

OoO

**Chapitre 1**

Gi kwang soupira doucement en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Il entendait les rires de ses collègues et amis résonner dans tout l'habitat, probablement devant une émission débile. Visiblement, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu rentrer. Il s'assit lentement sur la marche de l'entré pour se déchausser quand une remarque le fit sursauter.

-Franchement ! Je ne suis pas jaloux mais pour le coup il m'a vraiment énervé ! Il apparait et je n'existais plus. Limite, j'étais devenu la risée du plateau.

Gi Kwang rentra la tête dans ses épaules et ferma les yeux. Il savait très bien qui avait formulé cette remarque. Yo Seob, son ami et confident depuis si longtemps…

Il savait en son for intérieur qu'il n'aurait pas dû participer à l'émission « Oh ! My School ! » Yo Seob méritait amplement les louanges qu'on lui décernait d'habitude. Il avait juste voulu s'amuser, pas lui voler son titre de « Dance Copy Machine » !

Mais voilà, à chaque fois qu'il faisait une émission avec les autres, il devenait la vedette principale, éclipsant sans le vouloir ses amis, conséquence de la période AJ.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il se sentait si lasse.

-Gi Kwang ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et croisa le regard chocolat de Du Jun. Il reprit instantanément son sourire de façade et se redressa à moitié.

-Oui ?

-Tu comptes dormir dans l'entrée ? Je ne doute pas que tu fasses un paillasson très doux mais tu serais un peu encombrant, je pense. Répondit le leader en se mettant à son niveau pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

Le cadet eu un faible rire.

-J'ai la flemme d'aller jusqu'à la chambre.

-Je vois….

Du Jun le regarda d'un œil calculateur puis, ni une, ni deux, il l'agrippa par le bras, le forçant à se relever avant de le mettre sur son dos, le faisant rire.

-Nous y allons, mon seigneur !

Le leader l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre et le posa sur son lit avant de prendre place sur celui du rappeur juste à côté.

-Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ?

Gi Kwang se dévêtit, ne gardant que son caleçon et se coucha sur ses couvertures, fermant les yeux.

-Non, merci papa, ça ira comme ça !

-Comme tu veux.

Une main lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ce qu'a dit Yo Seobie, il ne le pensait pas vraiment.

Et sur ses mots, le jeune homme se releva, laissant Gi Kwang abasourdit.

OoO

Jun Hyung était dans la cuisine, son regard se perdant par la fenêtre. Depuis quelques temps, il trouvait le comportement de Gi Kwang assez étrange. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il sentait quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce qui l'énervait était de ne pas savoir quoi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps, à l'époque A.J, revoyant un Gi Kwang plus que talentueux mais tellement timide et mal à l'aise qu'il se mettait en retrait des autres. Il avait toujours su que le sourire et la décontraction qu'il affichait à l'époque n'était qu'un masque qui cachait bien des craintes mais il avait cru qu' il l'avait perdu lorsque BEAST fut créé. Alors pourquoi cette désagréable impression ne le quittait plus depuis quelques jours ?

-Jun Hyung, Gi Kwang est rentré ?

La voix douce du main vocal le sortit de ses pensées et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité sous le rire amusé de son ami.

-Hein, euh oui je crois….

En réalité, il avait vu Du Jun transporter le jeune homme dans la chambre mais hésitait à le dire à son ami.

-Vrai ? Ouf, je vais pouvoir lui demander si….

-Tu ne lui demanderas rien du tout aujourd'hui. L'interrompit le Leader en entrant dans la cuisine. Il est vraiment fatigué et il s'est endormit comme une souche. Ne va pas le déranger.

Yo Seob fit une moue boudeuse avant d'hocher la tête. Lors de l'émission, il n'avait pas mentit. Gi kwang travaillait bien plus qu'eux et revenait souvent épuisé. Dure rançon de la gloire et sincèrement, il ne l'enviait pas.

Ils rejoignirent les deux autres au salon et décidèrent de commander des pizzas, l'ex-A.J pouvant ainsi réchauffer la sienne quand il voudrait.

OoO

Gi Kwang se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. La chambre était plongé dans l'obscurité et de légers ronflements s'échappaient des lits, signe que les autres étaient profondément endormit. Il jeta un regard sur sa montre : 5h

Il se passa une main sur son visage : un cauchemar… Un parmi tant d'autres depuis des semaines…

Il se redressa et s'éclipsa doucement, emportant quelques vêtements, prit une douche rapide et s'habilla sans un bruit. Il passa par la cuisine et laissa un mot avant de partir de l'appartement. Il marcha lentement, laissant l'air frais du matin le revigorer. Il aurait tout donner pour passer une nuit, une seule, sans mauvais rêve, sans insomnie… Juste pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Il repensa encore à cette émission, à Yo Seob. Et s'il n'avait pas menti, ce jour là. Si vraiment sa présence l'avait dérangé ?

Il avait reçu une autre invitation pour la prochaine émission mais il se demandait vraiment si cela valait la peine qu'il y aille.

Il ne faisait pas encore clair, aussi, il vit parfaitement les phares d'une voiture approcher.

Il se retourna et leva le bras, arrêtant ainsi le véhicule.

OoO

Du Jun ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte d'entrer se refermer. Il sortit de son lit et s'en alla jusqu'à la cuisine sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard aux autres lits. Il savait très bien qui était sortit et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. Il avait très mal dormit et il savait qu'il en était de même pour son collègue.

Un simple cauchemar qui lui laissait une désagréable impression.

Gi Kwang s'en allait. Dans on rêve, il disparaissait, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse l'n empêcher. Dans la réalité, il était toujours là, son corps du moins. Mais pas son esprit. Et Du Jun avait de plus en plus qu'il le perdait pour de vrai.

Et si, comme dans son cauchemar, il n'arrivait pas à le retenir ?

Son regard accrocha un bout de papier collé au frigo :

_« Ne prends rien en revenant de ton jogging, je ramène à manger ! Gi Kwang. »_

Il laissa échapper un léger rire. S'il croyait l'avoir avec de la nourriture, il pouvait toujours rêver !

Il alla donc prendre une douche pour se réveiller avant d'enfiler une tenue de sport et d'aller faire le tour du quartier.

OoO

Dong Woon s'étira lentement et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il n'avait définitivement pas assez dormi. Il se leva, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller les autres et se glissa lentement dans le salon pour allumer la télé. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, il fronça les sourcils. 07h45 ? Du Jun aurais déjà dû être là !

Il sourit. Son leader était réglé comme un coucou suisse. Il se levait à six heures, courrait une heure et revenait. Aussi, ce léger retard avait de quoi intriguer.

Il se releva et alla jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il le vit en bas de l'immeuble, semblant attendre quelque chose. Haussant les épaules, il alla se réinstaller devant l'écran, se disant que si il se mettait à répertorier toutes les bizarreries de son Leader, il en avait pour la semaine.

Alors qu'il zappait sur les chaînes musicales, il tomba sur le clip de « dancing shoes ». Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les têtes qu'avaient ses aînés à peine quelques années plus tôt. Et la coiffure de Yo Seob qui ne ressemblait à rien à cette époque !

Il éprouva, cependant, un curieux malaise en regardant l'ex A.J.

Plissant les yeux pour se concentrer, il regarda la fin du clip, occultant ainsi les autres de sa tête.

Lorsqu'un autre commença, il se laissa tomber en arrière, réfléchissant.

L'ancien Gi Kwang semblait avoir quelque chose que celui d'aujourd'hui n'avait plus.

Il se releva de nouveau pour regarder par la fenêtre. Du Jun semblait nerveux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de précis ou comme s'il s'inquiétait.

Dong Woon fit aussitôt chemin inverse et rouvrit la porte de la chambre et constata la disparition de Gi Kwang.

Il alla dans la cuisine, sachant que son ami laissait toujours un message pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent et soupira de soulagement en le trouvant.

Il retourna près de la fenêtre et, comme son leader, se mit à attendre patiemment, laissant la télé en bruit de fond.

OoO

Du Jun marchait de long en large, ne parvenant pas à rester en place. Déjà trois-quarts d'heure qu'il était revenu de son jogging et aucune trace de son ami. Il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille, toujours mal à cause de son rêve.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se laissa tomber sur une des marches d'un air las.

Depuis quand Gi Kwang l'obsédait-il à ce point ? Il secoua sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

Il s'inquiétait car il était le leader, point ! Il n'y avait absolument aucune autre raison ! Après tout, les autres aussi, s'inquiétaient, il en était persuadé….

Il n'était pas proche de son cadet, loin de là. C'était peut-être même celui de qui il était le moins proche dans le groupe. Il adorait câliner Yo Seob, adorait ennuyer Jun Hyung et adorait faire rougir Hyun Seug et Dong Woon…. Mais Gi Kwang ? Que faisait-il avec lui ? Il l'avait déjà consolé quand la pression devenait trop forte mais s'était son rôle de Leader qui lui dictait…. Et à part cela….

Le bruit d'une voiture le sortit de ses pensées et il reprit un air plus joyeux en la voyant ralentir à son niveau.

OoO

Lorsque Gi Kwang descendit du taxi, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son aîné sagement assit sur les marches de l'entrée.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda t'il, innocemment

-J'attends mon petit déjeuné, nuance ! Répondit Du Jun en croisant les bras faisant rire son cadet. Tu es allé le chercher en Chine, ou quoi ?

-Plutôt à Gimpo, tu sais dans cette succulente pâtisserie où on est allé pour je ne sais plus quelle émission….

-Ah oui, je me souviens ! On avait promit d'y retourner mais vu comme c'est loin, on à plus eut le temps !

-Mhhh, exact ! Et comme j'étais levé tôt, je me suis dit que ça ferai plaisir à tout le monde.

-Tu as bien fait, allons donc réveiller nos marmottes.

-Il est à peine huit heures, tu es sûr ?

-Les viennoiseries, sa se mange de suite ! On ira redormir cet après-midi !

Ils remontèrent dans leur appartements en silence et rentrèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils furent donc surpris de retrouver un Dong Woon sagement assit, des journaux étalé en guise de nappe et des coussins tout autour, semblant les attendre.

-Déjà levé, Woonie ? demanda Gi Kwang en mettant les victuailles sur les papiers alors que Du Jun partait réveillé les autres.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit le Maknae en haussant les épaules. Ouhaaaaa, toues ces bonne choses… Tu veux nous faire grossir ? Demanda t'il, soupçonneux.

-Mais non, voyons, que vas-tu imaginer là ?

Yo Seob fit son apparition, frottant ses yeux encore brumeux, et murmura un bonjour à peine audible avant de se laisser tomber aux côtés du plus jeune. Il huma l'air, les yeux fermer avant de les rouvrir subitement.

-Des pâtisseries ?

-Remercie Gi Kwang, c'est lui qui les a rapportés

-Merciii Kwangie !

Gi Kwang sourit doucement, visiblement, Yo Seob ne lui en voulais plus pour l'émission. Il se leva et salua Jun Huyng et Hyun Seung qui arrivait.

-Bon je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! Cria t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, vivement rattrapé par le Leader qui sortait du vestiaire.

-Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de boulot, aujourd'hui ?

L'ex A.J. se dégagea doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'excuse.

-J'ai mangé sur place et j'ai un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui… personnel, je suis désolé. A plus tard. S'échappa t'il avant s'être encore retenu.

Du Jun souffla pertinemment et retourna vers le séjour il croisa le regard inquisiteur de Jun Hyung et haussa les épaules. Il savait que son ami avait tout entendu. Et tout deux savaient que Gi kwang leur avait mentit.


End file.
